This invention is an improvement on the QUICK MULTIPLE ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR disclosed in Swenson U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,369 and Swenson U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,875. In the above-referenced Swenson patents, one or more connection chambers has mounted therein a shaped surface projecting into the connection chamber and a threaded surface associated therewith. A coacting clamping member is associated with the connection chamber and each clamping member has a threaded portion which is threadably engageable with the threaded surface of the connection chamber and has a complementary tapered surface which is complementary to the tapered surface on the conductive member. Stranded conductive wires are passed through the hollow clamping member and splayed on the conical or taper-shaped surface of the metal conductor. The relative rotation between the housing member and the clamping member causes the threads to reduce the distance and clamp the bare ends of the splayed wire between the conical surfaces.
The present invention does not require any metal pieces and is essentially comprised of two molded plastic body members. A molded plastic first body member having a connection chamber and a threaded wall bounding the connection chamber. A second molded plastic second body member having an externally threaded surface threadably engageable with the threaded wall in the first body member. One of the body members has an integral central conically shaped element having an axis coaxial with the body member in which it is formed. The second body member has a throughbore with the throughbore having first and second ends. The first throughbore end is shaped to accommodate two or more wires in parallel, side-by-side relation. Preferably, the shape is oval or oblong. The second end of the throughbore has conical walls which are complementary to the conical shape of the integral central conical element so that the wire ends of the two or more wires are clamped together between the integral central conical shaped element and the conical surface when the threadably engaged surfaces are rotated relative to each other to move the integral central conical shaped element and the conical surfaces towards each other, respectively.
Thus, an object of the invention is to provide an improved no-crimp electrical connector for connecting stranded electrical wires to each other. Lower gauge solid wires may also be connected using the invention.